Game Recap for Chapter 1: Old Mine
Chapter 1: Old Mine “…if the tribesmen had killed Sibastian, the history of their people would have been the history of the world. It is unlikely that Sibastian knew then that he would be their…” Excerpt from “Den Infastadium” By Hiosef Syrith of New Igaru The Second Age of the Moon Date: March 8th, 2014 Players: Sibastian (Sal Mucciolo) When first we find our intrepid adventurer, Sibastian is two years old and holding on to his mother’s leg, watching on as his father, Dirik, is humiliated by Lord Alhas. This is Sibastian’s first memory. The scene is on the family farm, when the land still cared for those that cared for it. Born and raised on the last northern farm of Old Mine, Sibastian was the middle child of Dirik and Lianwyn. His older brother, Jinsin, was the blacksmith’s apprentice and his little sister, Ryma, was wildly intelligent. At seven, his mother became ill, and even with the best efforts of Good Mother Morin and the prayers of the ector, she died on a crisp winter morning just as Sibastian was preparing her morning medicine. After the funeral, Sibastian walked off into the woods alone, eventually reaching what was known as the old old mine. Not wanting to return home, he continueed north east until he found a strange stone with writing on it. Touching the stone he found it had a winter’s chill yet it did not radiate cold or suck in heat. Walking past it to the north, he was gripped by a sense of immense loss. Noticing the time of day, the youth decided to return home. That year the crops of Old Mine were much smaller than usual and Sibatian’s family farm gave no crops of any kind, as if the land had died with his mother. Heart broken and with no food, Dirik moved his family into town and took work as a miner. Ryma was then able to study with the ector daily, which made her happy, but Sibastian found it difficult to find his place in town. The helpful youth started following Good Mother Morin around and became her unofficial apprentice. A sense of normalcy did return to their lives, until one sunset none of the miners came out of the depths of the mountain. Several hours later, another group of men entered to investigate but they too also failed to return. With mounting disappearances, the town was forced to accept that they could not retrieve their loved ones. Orphaned, the three siblings carried on as best they could. Soon though a holy war against the ishraiya was called by the church and a banner man of the liege lord of Old Mine and the surrounding towns came for recruits. Only Jinsin and another young man named Tiriac were of age. Before leaving, Old Widow Reena gave Jinsin a sword which she said had belonged to his grandfather. Saying his goodbyes to Sibastian and Ryma, Jinsin left for war, never to see his siblings again. Two years later, Tiriac did return with a wife and Jinsin’s sword which he gave to Sibastian. Tiriac’s return also broke the heart of Riesa, whom many had assumed he would one day marry. Several months later, the town received another surprise. For the past several years only one merchant would come annually to buy the metal the town had mined. The town was surprised when two traveling women arrived. One with creamy skin and pale blonde hair and the other with wavy raven black hair and beautiful brown skin. The differences of their appearances soon had the town calling them “Black and White”. Their sheer arrival was a shock, but they also refused to associate or even speak to any man. While in town, Riesa latched herself to them, almost never leaving their side. After two days the visitors continue on their journey north, to the surprise of all, as there is no known town or civilization further north. Sibastian investigates with Riesa but she completely brushes him aside. Sibastian then goes to Old Widow Reena to ask what she thinks or knew. After a lengthy discussion of the town history, but not much help, Sibastian learns that they did leave north and he sets on foot to follow them. Heading past his family farm, past the old old mine and even past the strange stone with writing, Sibastian eventually discovers Riesa holding an unknown baby and in conversation with Black and White and a woman wearing animal skins. Riesa is given a blade and is told “We want to hear it scream. Show us your devotion” before the three walk away into the north. Riesa spends close to an hour writing something into the dirt while Sibastian watches hidden in the forest. Finally, Riesa placed the baby in the middle of what she was wrote, took out a knife and pronounced, “I abandon the life that was chosen for me. I liberate myself through hate, pain and the blood of innocents.” Then she took the blade to the child’s neck, but before she could commit murder, Sibastian leapt out of hiding spot, grabbed the child and began to run. Riesa tried to give pursuit, be she was unable to stop him. Sibastian ran for as long as he could then slowed his pace to one he could sustain. On the road back to Old Mine, the young man saw a glow above the tree tops and soon after heard the sound of galloping horses. Hiding on the side of the road, Sibastian watched as twenty riders wearing animal skins rushed by carrying Ryma, Tiriac’s wife and the fletcher’s wife. Feeding the child some black root to put it to sleep, the adventurer stumbled back to his home town. Upon arrival he found Old burned to the ground, with bodies everywhere. The only home which still stood was the home of Old Widow Reena. Investigating, Sibatian found the old woman bloody and beaten, but alive. After tending her wounds Reena confirmed that warriors of the tribes had sacked the town and taken the three women. It was then that a woman in fine silks atop of a gorgeous mare rode into town. Walking out, Sibastian introduced himself and asked for help. After relaying the story of the past events, the woman introduced herself as Mirril and asked Sibastian to show her the mine where his father had died. In the mine, Mirril went straight to the area where the miners had vanished. It was there that Sibastian saw what had seemingly had happened. Something had caused all of the ore to seemingly melt. Mirril then had Sibastian mine a little and they discovered a crystal, with writing similar to that on the obelisk Sibastian had found as a child. Leading Mirril to the stone obelisk fifteen miles outside of town, Mirril attempted to cross north of it but was thrown several feet back, an event which had not happened when Sibastian went past it. Unable to help him in getting back his sister, Mirril advises it is best to leave and make a new life in the south. Finding food, supplies and his grandfather’s sword, Sibastian, Reena and the child leave with the mysterious woman, who reveals her real name to be Tesrina. Experience: Sibastian Bernard: 250xp (time) + 50 (Excellent RP) = 300xp total